Ayumu's Gift
by Kounellii
Summary: Oneshot. Ayumu has plans for his brother's birthday tomorrow. Kiyotaka has a fun time figuring out his gift, but in the end, some surprises are unexpected. Question: what does a genius give a genius?


**Ayumu's Gift for His Brother** by: Kounellii aka IrrelevantMaverick

Mav's comments: Just a little fanfic that came to my mind before my French class:P What will little Ayumu give Kiyotaka?

Disclaimer: I disclaim Spiral –Suiri no Kizuna- but I love the main characters (including villains).

-+What do you give a genius?+-

A young man with short amber hair swished his keys around his finger.

"Aniki, hurry up and open the door. You offered me a ride because I'm going to be late but now you're_ really_ going to make me late!" scolded the man's younger brother with identical amber hair.

His older brother sighed and shook his head. "Ayumu, when are you going to stop and smell the roses?" asked Kiyotaka, unlocking the doors to his car.

Ayumu raised an eyebrow as he sat in the passenger seat. "Don't you mean the irises?" said his younger brother, smirking slightly.

Kiyotaka revved up his engine and laughed. "That too I guess."

As they were driving up to the school, Ayumu suddenly remembered something and cried out loud, "Aniki! Tomorrow's your birthday!"

"It's about time you remembered Ayu-kun," said the detective.

Frowning, Ayumu responded, "Well, you've been away for 2 years, I kind of got out of the habit of celebrating it."

"Well, here's your lunch Ayu. I know I haven't made these for you in years either, but that shouldn't mean you can forget me," said his older brother in a playfully hurt voice.

But Ayumu knew better than to pity him. "Thanks. I forgot to make my lunch this morning."

"Ayumu, you know you can still move back in with us. Madoka-san would be happy if you did."

His younger brother paused and then said, "Aniki, you don't need to offer that again. But-" and Ayumu turned around with a confident smile, "Try and guess what you're birthday present will be. And since you're my Big Brother, The Great Detective, I'll let you find your own clues."

"So you mean you really didn't forget my birthday at all if you've already gotten the gift," stated Kiyotaka.

Ayumu sighed, but not because he failed to keep up the charade that he forgot his brother's birthday. In fact, he retorted, "So you mean you really thought I'd forgotten in the first place?"

Both geniuses stared at each other, and then shook their heads and looked away, smiling.

_Interesting…_ thought the detective as he drove away to work. It was a half hour drive to the Police Headquarters from Tsukiomi High School. He parked the car and stepped out, and was greeted by the sight of his wife, Madoka.

Tapping her foot, she playfully said, "You're late today. So I took the liberty of marking you out on vacation."

Kiyotaka's eyes widened a little. But none too fazed, he asked, "Let me guess Madoka-san, you want me to take you out all day to go sight-seeing?"

But Madoka's smile neither affirmed nor denied his guess, which was usually on the dot. Instead, she pushed her husband to the side and stepped into their car. She jerked her thumb over to the passenger seat. Kiyotaka took that as a signal that he's not going to be driving.

"Hmm…. Guess it's safe to say I'm not in the green for coming late," said Kiyotaka as he buckled in his belt.

"No you're not mister!" said Madoka mischievously as she drove them away from work. They passed many department stores and buildings until finally, they were in the open countryside of Japan.

Many thoughts ran through our great detective's head: _Looks like my little brother has planned an outing just for me and Madoka-san. But this part seems a little unexpected_, remarked Kiyotaka, referring to the open fields where they were driving along the coastline. Slowly, as time passed, he knew that Ayumu's train of thoughts would derail from his own and so, even Kiyotaka will never be able to guess his little brother's thoughts exactly - only surmise them.

"Here we are," said Madoka casually, as if staying at an old-fashioned Japanese inn was something they did everyday. But Kiyotaka expected as much, although he didn't expect it to be a local inn rather than a hotel.

"Greetings," said the elderly woman who was dressed in a kimono. Madoka thanked her and nodded in the direction of the sliding doors.

"Okay, so are we having a tea ceremony? Because no offense, but that's not to my taste," replied Kiyotaka. Of course, he was joking. At this point, he figured that Ayumu planned for the two of them to follow an itinerary all day until tomorrow.

"Wrong! YOU are going to go find some clues for your gift. But you can have a tea ceremony if you feel like it," added Madoka as she walked out the door, leaving her husband just a little bit shocked. After all, he was expecting a romantic getaway, but that just went down the drain.

The detective opened the outside sliding doors, which caused him to close his eyes a little. The inn was overlooking the ocean where a few scant water businesses were running. But what caught his attention was an enormous red balloon, shaped like…

"Kousuke's head? Well, at least this won't be boring."

"Oi, Kiyobaka, took you long enough to get here," greeted Kousuke, adjusting his yellow shades.

"You need a tan," greeted Kiyotaka in return, "and while baka certainly rhymes with -taka, I suggest you drop it."

"R-right," stammered the magenta-haired Blade child. _Jeez, one little tease and he flashes you a shark's grin!_

Kousuke led the detective onto a glass-bottom boat (the type used for underwater gazing) and straight into the captain's cabin. A young man wearing a navy blue uniform turned around, his gaze steady as Kousuke shrieked, "EYES RUTHERFORD?"

"And don't forget me, skipper Rio!" chirped a young girl with grey hair. She was wearing a sailor's uniform.

"What the-? I know lilttle Narumi said you'll be here but what's with cosplaying? Rutherford, are you really going to pilot this thing?" asked Kousuke.

"Yes, I'm captain for now. But it's not me who will be piloting."

"Because it will be Ryoko-san who will, am I right?" asked Kiyotaka.

"Exactly right Detective," confirmed Ryoko herself, as she hopped into the cabin and began steering the ship.

"BUT HOW DO YOU KNOW HOW TO PILOT THIS THING?"

"Oh Kousuke, you baka! A couple years ago, Ryoko-chan volunteered on these glass boat trips," answered Rio as she turned to look out the window. Everyone looked forward as well, seeing the ocean being cut through by their ship.

Soon they anchored at a sea depth of about 100 feet. At Rio's urging, Kiyotaka stayed in the bottom of the boat, where it was made entirely of thick glass, allowing him to view the ocean from all sides and underneath him. Schools of fish passed him and a few sharks.

"Mysteriously beautiful. Ah, this must be the clue!" said the detective, spotting a sea turtle directly beneath him.

Upon close inspection, he saw that it was a mechanical one and written on its' back in permanent marker was a riddle: _Wrapped in silver, tucked inside, what you need to find is beneath a nightly cover._

Kiyotaka went up and rested against the rail of the top deck.

"Figured it out Kiyotaka-san?" asked Rio, holding the Kousuke balloon.

"Yes, I have. But sadly, he made it so that I'd be too far away to get there and open it before my birthday."

"Of course, Ayumu-san needed a way to prevent you from seeing your gift early."

"Meaning, that little Narumi forgot your birthday and had to get a last minute one," said Kousuke amusedly.

"No, Narumi did remember, after all, how could he have come up with the turtle and boat idea in such a short amount of time," said Eyes as he joined them.

"Yeah, he just told us his plan 2 hours ago," added Kousuke.

"_Two_ hours ago? So he was telling you his plan this morning… no wonder he was running late. But I'm starting to wonder if perhaps he really did just come up with this setup this morning," said Kiyotaka bewilderingly up at the sky.

"Kiyotaka actually WONDERS?" shouted the Blade Children at once.

The Great Detective just laughed.

After having dinner with the Blade Children and, to put in Kousuke's words: "SHARE A ROOM WITH YOU AND RUTHERFORD?" stay at the inn, the detective actually enjoyed his full day of surprises (and night snoring). But by 11 pm, an alarm clock went off by his head. Immediately, the elder Narumi pressed the snooze alarm and resting by his hand was a silver-wrapped box.

"I see! Looks like I was fooled again. I thought by "nighly layer," Ayumu meant that by the night of my birthday tomorrow I'd find it beneath by own blanket," whispered Kiyotaka bemusedly.

He opened the big box… only to find another box.

"Another one eh?" said Kiyotaka good naturedly. He uncovered box after box until finally, the box was no bigger than a shoe.

"What's this? Hm..." trailed off the detective as he read the handwritten note inside. In an amused tone of voice, he read out loud, "To My Big Brother: Even geniuses get cold feet". The great detective roared with laughter as he lifted up his present.

"Well, at least it's in my favorite color!" exclaimed Kiyotaka as he put on a nice woolly pair of green socks. Just what he needed in this inn by the sea's cold winds.

But that wasn't the only surprise for him. Before he left for work, he was wearing his green socks. Kiyotaka was about to turn the keys in his driver's door when his wife ran out, her dark hair pointing every which way.

"Madoka-san, good morni-"

"NEVER MIND YOUR GOOD MORNING! You, y-you'll want to sit down for this. I'm afraid we've got another present, but it's for the both of us," gasped his wife.

Sincerely curious, Kiyotaka asked, "Don't tell me the Blade Children decided to give me a gift too."

"NO!" shouted Madoka, she took a deep breath before saying, "I'm pregnant."

And with that, the Great Detective Narumi Kiyotaka fainted, with his socks knocked off his feet… metaphorically that is.

EXTRA: Alright, the socks idea for a genius came from J.K. Rowling's, Harry Potter and the Sorceror's Stone where Dumbledore told Harry that what he'd want most in the world is a pair of socksXD And the idea of becoming a father/mother on your birthday can shock just about anybody. Please review!


End file.
